


Finding a Home

by K8ee_Bug



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eventual Sam/Jack pairing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8ee_Bug/pseuds/K8ee_Bug
Summary: After being abducted off world and being declared dead with their homes sold off, Sam tries to find a new place for herself. (Bad summary, I know. Hopefully you like the story better)





	Finding a Home

**Author's Note:**

> No part of Stargate belongs to me. I make no monies from my written creation.

      It had been a particularly bad mission. We had been held prisoner for nine months. We could occasionally hear the others screaming from the torture. They didn’t seem to have any desire for us to think the others dead, but they never did let us see each other. The torture itself…. We had experienced worse. So much worse. They were careful not to do anything that would show for our public interrogations. This meant a lot of cutting and beating of the feet, etc. In between sessions and before interrogations, they would let us see doctors (who actually were pretty good at their jobs and based on what I could hear from the other’s, none of us ever did get sick from all the shit they put us through, lost weight and muscle, but never got sick). They somehow, for some sick and twisted reason, made sure that we could all hear each other’s interrogations even in our cells though.  
     

     We knew there was no chance of rescue, we had been ambushed on a seemingly uninhabited planet and taken through the gate no less than three times before arriving at our hell hole. After nine months though, and a helpful doctor that just couldn’t take it any more (clearly we were all only one person after all we had been through…. Their historic experience with the gou’uld somehow preserved the distinction between host and symbiote and they thought our gou’ulds were fooling them by letting the host speak), we were finally able to get to the gate.

  
     Of course, it had been a long time and we had to go to the alpha site before the SGC so we could be confirmed as ourselves. We all sit together. Always in one another’s sight. Every now and again shifting and moving in such a way as to touch one another. We’ve finally made it all the way back to the SGC, and after the Colonel makes it very clear that curtains are only to be closed during the indecent bits of exams, Janet has cleared us all to leave the base and we head up to the debrief with Uncle George. I realize he’s my boss and out loud he is ALWAYS “General Hammond”, but in the privacy of my own head, he’ll always be “Uncle George”.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
      As always, General Hammond starts the debrief, “Hello SG1. Good to have you all back. Been away quite a while this time. Doctor Fraiser says that, beyond some new scars, you’re all in relatively good shape…” after a pause in which we all say nothing he adds “physically.”

  
     After we all continue to look at one another the Colonel speaks up, “In their odd way, they seemed to think they were taking care of us. They only meant to bring out our Gou’ulds so they could find out what they wanted from them. It’s done. It’s over. I think we all just need some time to recoup a bit. Remember what the sunlight on Earth is like…” he trails off and it’s clear he’s lost in thoughts of the other sunlight we saw, only to be screamed at to come out and tell the people what our gou’uld wanted from them. Only to have rotten food thrown at as. Only to have insults and curses thrown at us.  
     

     Hammond fidget’s in his seat a bit. “Of course Colonel. I understand. The thing is, you were gone for nine months…” He lets that hang a moment and I close my eyes. Of course, after three they declare us MIA and after six they declare us dead. SOP. Damn. They’ll have sold my house and Daniel’s apartment and moved all our things into storage. Again. Damn. At least our offices will be safe. The Colonel’s is hidden in a corner that no one goes near because on the rare occasions he’s there, everyone stays away. Daniel’s…. Well he’s died and come back so many times that we all assume he’ll be back. Permanently his. He could be gone ten years and they’d still expect him to show up at some point. They do start using his library though, and that means we’ll all have to listen to him complain about how they messed with his organisation (though we all know he can’t actually have one. Or at least not one any of us, even ME, have figured out). Teal’c doesn’t have an office but nobody dares touch his things in the locker room. He trains with everyone. They know what will happen if they mess with it. No one wants his rooms either, they complain they have the permanent scent of his candles ingrained into the cement. No one messes with my office either since the first time they declared us dead. Someone tried to move an experiment I was working on before we left and still had some salt on his hands from lunch…. I don’t think his eyebrows or lashes ever grew back proper after it exploded. Since then, common consensus said “I’m not cleaning it out to take it over” and so my things all stay exactly how I leave them. Somehow, the dust gets worse every time though. You’d think with all our air filtration that wouldn’t actually be a thing but Apophis and Hades is it ever.

  
      Hammond starts again, “While you were gone, the Air Force bought out an apartment complex in town that we’ve had retro fitted with top of the line security. Teal’c will be given a permanent spot there and Doctor Jackson and Major Carter, you as well if you’d like or for however long it takes you to find new places of your own if you wish. Jack, as you left me in charge of your estate in your will and you own your place outright, well, your place is still yours. I went and emptied the fridge and pantry so nothing is growing and there’s no bugs. When I heard you all were at the Alpha Site, I had a cleaning company go and spruce up your place for you Jack and had all the rest of the teams moved into their new apartments. I also had all of your banking accounts reopened with back pay. Here are your new cards. Your pin numbers are the last four digits of your personal IDCs.”

  
    After a moment of resigned silence from the four of us Hammond says “Please get your reports written and turned in as soon as possible, otherwise you all are on leave for the next three weeks. Rest, recoup, enjoy some good old fashion Earth holiday season bustle. If you need anything, let us know.”

  
     With that we all reach for our new debit cards, stand, and start going our separate ways. After a moment Hammond calls “Major Carter?” The team all looks back at me and I nod them to go on, we all know we will be in each other’s company again soon, we can’t bear it too long after what we’ve been through. I walk back over to Uncle George.

  
     As soon as my team files out, The Colonel the last out with one final look towards me, General Hammond shifts his posture and truly does fall into Uncle George mode, “I put the word out to the Tok’ra when you all arrived at the alpha site. I expect your father will be here within the next couple of days. He’s been more than a bit worried about you.”

  
     It’s a testament to how tired I am that my eyes start to well with the news, “Thank you Uncle George. It’ll be good to see him.” Uncle George squeezes my shoulder, “We’re glad you’re all back safe,” he seems to search my face a moment before shaking his head, “off you go. Write your report surrounded by your team. I’m sure they’ll all be waiting for you after what Janet says you all went through. She had all your vehicles left in long term parking and makes airmen that need a five minute break from the infirmary drive them around the block about once a week. You know where to find the keys.” With a final squeeze, he lets me go.

    I find the guys waiting outside the women’s locker room, “Cars are in long term. Let me change and we can all head out.” We don’t have to talk about it. We all know we are going to be staying the night at the Colonel’s place. It’s not the first time after a rough mission that we can’t stand to be apart. It’s not the most comfortable experience, he only has one spare room, but we make it work. We’ll stop first at T’s room to grab his clothes and laptop, then, since all our stuff was in storage, mine and Daniel’s offices to collect our laptops and the extra three outfits we each keep in our offices for this kind of thing. Then we’ll caravan our way to The Colonel’s. The only thing that needs to be discussed I bring up as I walk out of the locker room, all my guys still waiting quietly against the wall, “Are we stopping at the store on the way or just ordering in?” Jack shrugs but Daniel chimes “I could REALLY use a beer.” Teal’c raises his trade mark brow and Jack smiles like the padawan has finally become the teacher “We’ll stop on the way.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
      You’d think four independent adults in a walmart shopping together for one of theirs house would have a couple bumps in it, not sure which brands to grab, what sizes are appropriate, etc. It’s not for us. We know each other so well, we know to buy two brands of beer, an IPA for The Colonel and a light beer for T and Daniel. I noticed the Colonel pick up a bottle of my favorite peach wine for me as well. Normally I’ll drink both options of beer but he knows I prefer wine. We grab milk, The Colonel only buys whole since that’s what WIC payed for back when Charlie was a baby, bread, sourdough because no one objects and it reminds Daniel of his travels in Europe, eggs, the double dozen because we know we all have a thing for three egg omelets in the mornings. I grab us a twenty four pack of bottled water and The Colonel sighs and nods as I put it in the basket, he prefers tap water and cups in his house but we all like to take a glass with us to bed and we all know the nightmares are going to be bad this time around. No need to add a trip to the er with wet glass in our feet from nightmare thrashes and abrupt awakenings.

  
      We continue through the store, ice cream (everyone’s favorite flavors, we don’t compromise there), fruit, vegetables, mac and cheese, Pizza for dinner. We even make it through the personal care isles, fresh deodorant for everyone, toothbrushes. As we’re in the shampoo isle I notice Daniel check his phone, as we continue to the next aisle he comments, “It’s the third week of the month.”

  
      Jack nods but I can’t figure out the significance until he turns us down the pad isle. The guys know my cycle, it’s inevitable in what we do. That they would think of it before I do I find touching in a way. I can’t decide if the fact that The Colonel knows my preferred brands of pads and tampons is sweet or disturbing… He holds up the box of tampons with a question on his face. I shake my head no. I watch as he puts them back and instead grabs a small pack of overnight pads. I decide it’s sweet that he knows, and a testament to all the times we’ve been in a bad way that he knows after torture, I prefer to wear pads rather than tampons. It has yet to happen, but there is ALWAYS the threat of sexual torture and after the constant fear of unwanted things shoved up my hooha, I don’t like to tickle the memories by using tampons. He doesn’t know that's why, though I think he suspects, he’s been a POW more than all of us, but he’s seen me refusing them from Janet enough to know they’re not what I want right now but the courtesy to ask anyway. Its these small moments that I’m reminded that Jack was married once. That he had a family. I’m not the first woman he’s bought supplies for…..

  
      After Daniel talks Jack into buying some more substantial food than just pizza, eggs, and mac and cheese we finally head home. When we arrive, it is long practice to let Jack open the door and do a security check before we follow with the groceries. It's an odd quirk in my opinion, this is his home, there are no monsters here, but it helps his demons so it's something we accommodate most of the time without noticing. By the time we all make it in and get the groceries put away, Jack has made up the guest bedroom for me, put out sheets, pillows, and blankets for Daniel to use on the pull out mattress and a particularly thick and foamy yoga mat and candles for Teal’c to use in the corner. He also lays the extra long blanket over the top of the recliner for T to use when he decides to sleep in the chair as he always does.

  
     Finally, the pizza is in the oven, we all have our preferred alcoholic beverages in our hands, and we’re sitting in the living room facing the TV. “So, what are we watching this evening?” I ask.

  
     Daniel groans, “Nothing with aliens please. Or violence. I’ve had enough of both for a bit.”

  
I nod in agreement but raise an eyebrow none the less “that doesnt leave us with many options Daniel. Not even Indiana Jones.”

  
      “Inaccurate trivialization” Daniel mutters under his breath as The Colonel smiles and says “Leaves plenty of options Carter. Anything out of the dark blue dvd binder should fall within Daniel’s limitations”.

  
      I raise my eyebrows and reach over for the mentioned binder as The Colonel goes and grabs everyone another round. Teal’c and Daniel both peak over my shoulder as I open the book, we’ve never watched anything out of it before. I laugh as I see what’s in it and Daniel looks over to Jack and asks “What are you doing with a binder full of Disney animated films?”  
The Colonel shrugs, “I kept Charlie’s VHSs after…. Cassie was the right age when she came to visit in the beginning so I had them all converted to DVD. She really liked them so I bought her all the new ones. Now everytime she comes over, we make sure to have the newest one and we’ll sit and watch it and try to find the easter eggs from the other movies”.  
I smile up at The Colonel, we all know he has a soft spot for kids but we never knew about this. “What’s her favorite?” I ask as I look back down and flip through the pages, I didn’t even know there were so many disney animated movies.

  
      “Out of the older ones? She always loved Oliver and Company. Went through two copies of it before the one I have now. Out of the new ones, I’ve seen Tangled more times than I care to count.”

  
      Daniel chuckles and nods, “Tangled it is… that’s the one for Grimm’s Rapunzel, right?”

  
      I groan and Teal’c raises an eyebrow “Who is Grimm and what made him so?”

  
      Jack rolls his eyes as he reaches for the DVD I hand him “The Brothers Grimm are famous for compiling many of Europe’s folk stories and putting them in one terrifying spot. Disney is famous for taking those stories, and making them sugary sweet and safe for public consumption.” After explaining The Colonel turns to Daniel with a stern look on his face “You start doing the anthropology thing with this movie, so help me I will call Cassie on you. It’s near Christmas, she’ll be home to ream you a new one.”

  
      Daniel pales a bit. Cassie may be Fraiser’s daughter, but she has ALL of us wrapped securely around her little pinky and knows just how to manipulate each one of us. She’s going to make an excellent physical therapist for it one day.

  
     With the movie selected and the menu screen up, we settle in to watch. The Colonel sits on one side of the couch, I’m on the other. Daniel sits on the floor between the two of us, back against the couch (he always prefers to be on the floor when he has either food or drink. A lingering side effect from a rather unfortunate foster home situation way back). Teal’c sits in the recliner next to us. We are all comfortable in our space and yet, we can all just touch one another, Jack and I can feel Daniel’s shoulders and Teal’c has his legs stretched just enough that his sock covered feet just reach Daniel’s ankles. We keep the light on as we watch too. The need to just be with one another…. Its beyond words.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I did any writing at all. Let me know what you think, I am more than happy to receive some constructive criticism. If there's an interest in the story, I'll keep writing it. The next couple of chapters will include dealing with the nightmares, and visits from the Fraisers and Jacob. Let me know!! :D


End file.
